


Dressed for the occasion

by panicparade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you to dress carefully.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed for the occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 4 of Trope Bingo.   
> Not beta read so there will be mistakes. Sorry! :)

Harry walks slowly towards the Gryffindor table, aware of Hermione’s eyes on him as she warily watches him approach her boyfriend. Harry quietly takes his seat next to Ron, albeit a little farther than he usually sits, and reaches for the flagon of pumpkin juice. He almost breathes a sigh of relief when five minutes pass and Ron hasn’t said anything to him, _yet_. He knows it’s only a matter of time before Ron explodes but Harry would really like to eat breakfast first, he’s had a long and ahem, _hard_ night.  

“I thought you were my best mate.”

Harry chokes on his toast, prompting Seamus to reach over and thump him on the back. He gasps and tries to catch his breath.

“I told you to dress carefully.”

“I thought you meant don’t forget to wear socks or something! At no point did you mention that I should wear extra layers!”

“Well, what did you think would happen? I told you we were going to play poker with the Slytherins.”

“Well,” Ron drawls, rolling his eyes at Harry, “forgive me for thinking that when you say poker you mean the normal cards game of poker.”

“Ron-“

“- because what that was last night,” Ron continues over Harry’s protests, “Was not poker. It was strip poker, Harry. _Strip_ poker. And you would think, considering the fact that you are my best mate, you would warn a bloke about something like that but I guess I was wrong in thinking so.”

 Before Harry can answer, Draco calmly takes a seat next to Hermione and says, “Untwist you knickers, Weasley. So what if we saw how deep your love for your favourite Quidditich team runs? Trust me, it was worse for us than it was for you, nobody wants to see that much orange.”

“Draco.” Harry warns, aware of Ron’s red face and clenched fists. “Enough.”

Draco shrugs, “Just telling the truth. And besides, Weasel, you weren’t the only one who lost. Longbottom handled his loss quite admirably.” Draco munches on an apple, frowning thoughtfully as he continues, “Though, I think that might have to do with the way Lovegood was eyeing him and I can’t say I blame her. You wouldn’t think –“

He’s cut off by Ron slamming his hand on the table, loud enough that people down the table stop their conversations to look at them.

“I demand a rematch.”

“Fine,” Draco says, he leans forward on his elbows to look at Ron thoughtfully, “how about we make it a little interesting?”

Harry catches the glint of success in his boyfriend’s eyes and fights the urge to thump his head on the table. He knows this is going to end badly.

(*)

“Ron-“

“Shut up, Harry.”

“I did try to warn yo-“

“ _Shut up._ ”

Harry shakes his head and goes back to finishing his essay, though it’s a little hard to with all the people laughing around him. He watches warily as Ron glares at the people sitting near them, the effect lost as everyone is too busy staring at the bright pink bow in Ron’s hair.

Calmly, and with great effort, Ron closes his books and stands, making people laugh even harder as they get a full glimpse of his robes. With his head held high and cheeks as red his hair, Ron heads towards the library doors but not before leaving Harry with a message.

“You better warn him to sleep with his eyes open.”

With that he leaves, his pink, lacy robes trailing behind him in a manner strangely reminiscent of Prof Snape. And Harry can’t control his laughter anymore.

He _did_ try to warn Ron. 


End file.
